Positioning systems are often used in a variety of applications to determine the position of one or more objects (e.g., in two dimensions or three dimensions) for navigation, tracking, automation, positional advertisements, security, or the like. For example, GPS is often used to determine a position of one or more targets of interest (e.g., a person or object via GPS receivers) in outdoor applications with varying degrees of accuracy. However, use of GPS for determining a position of one or more target objects in an indoor space is not feasible because the GPS signals attenuate/fluctuate due to walls or other obstacles in the indoor space. Many indoor positioning systems require complex and expensive devices (e.g., motion capture systems.) and inexpensive systems may not be sufficiently accurate for the application. There remains a continued need for new systems and methods to accurately and efficiently predict or estimate the position of objects in both indoor and outdoor spaces. The present disclosure addresses these and other problems.